Naruto without Iruka
by naturealmondcoke
Summary: The story is my version of Naruto by throwing Iruka out of the equation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter 1**

In the quiet forest of fire country, resting against a tree, breathing profusely, lay a bloody leaf ninja barely hanging on to life. He is a young man of 22 years, death reaching at him far too soon. In his situation all he can do at the moment is fear for the end and prolong it. Soon the pain overpowers his will to live.

His corpse now lay lifeless against the tree. His name shall be engraved into Konoha's memorial stone, in remembrance of having been killed in action.

-2 years later-

Half of Konoha was angry with a certain blonde at the moment. The aforementioned boy was now fleeing from a mob of angry villagers and academy instructors.

The boy goes by the Name Naruto Uzumaki. He has short spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and three whisker shaped marks on each cheek. Naruto ran laughing, paint bucket in one hand. He sported his green goggles, orange pants, and a black shirt with his orange jacket tied to his waiste.

"Naaarutoooo! Get back here!"

"Hell no!"

"You damn brat!"

The blonde troublemaker was shockingly cocky for being no more than 5 feet away from a very angry mob.

"You guy's will never catch me, just give it up, cause I'm that good!"

At that Naruto sprinted around a corner. The mob followed. Upon seeing Naruto no where in sight the group picked up the pace in an attempt to catch up to the boy. Meanwhile Naruto peeked his head over a fence patterned cloth, and smirked.

"Ha, fooled by disguise jutsu, and they call me an idiot" gloated the blonde.

"What do you have to say for yourself Naruto?" Naruto froze at the voice and turned around to see a silver haired man.

The man was a ninja, a chunin to be exact. His silver hair came to above his shoulders and was covered by a bandana, which held his hitai-ate, signifying him as a ninja of the leaf. He wore a green chunin vest over a dark blue long sleeved shirt with dark blue pants.

"Well, you see Mizuki-sensei…yeah" Naruto stared sheepishly at his sensei, not knowing what to say.

"You defiled the Hokage monument and caused quite the ruckus around the village, what punishment is befitting for your actions eh, Naruto?"

The calm demeanor of his appearance and casual way of speech scared Naruto senseless.

"Ah, well…how about no punishment eh?"

The look Mizuki gave Naruto told him the answer to that was 'NO!'.

"But…well…Ah, I'm going to become hokage one day and surpass all of those guys! Then everyone will love and respect me, so this doesn't matter"

"Is that so. Did you already forget that you failed the genin exam a second time?"

Naruto frowned at his senseis words.

"You're so mean Mizuki sensei, and next year I'll definitely pass. I will become the next Hokage!"

"Sure Naruto, by the way I don't care if it takes you all night and day but you are not leaving that monument until it's spotless."

"Such an evil sensei" mumbled Naruto under his breath.

Naruto then began walking towards the monument with Mizuki at his side.

Naruto grumbled about stupid senseis as he scrubbed the graffiti he inflicted upon the past four hokage's faces.

"You don't have to stay and watch me you know, I'm not a child" blurted out Naruto.

"Yes I do and yes you are" was Mizuki's reply.

Naruto grit his teeth and continued his cleaning.

-Later that night-

"Finally, I'm done!" Naruto rejoiced at his accomplishment.

"See ya later Mizuki-sensei"

"Hold on there Naruto, I'll walk you home"

"I'm not a child!"

"Yes you are"

Naruto was preparing to tell his sensei off when he got a bright idea.

"Hey, can you take me out for Ramen first?" at saying this Naruto looked at his sensei with a big smile full of expectations.

"Sure"

"Alright! You're not totally evil after all. To Itchiraku Ramen!"

Naruto then proceeded to run off, leaving Mizuki behind.

"Hold up, Naruto!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter 2**

Off in the woods surrounding the village of Konaha, one ninja and one aspiring ninja were sparing . Despite giving it his all the aspiring ninja was loosing horribly.

Naruto punched and kicked at his senesei, who dodged his attacks effortlessly.

"Grrrrr…why…cant…I… hit…you!" Naruto paused between his statement to take some more swings at Mizuki.

"Your taijutsu is just really bad" at his sensei's comment Naruto stopped his movements and frowned.

"No way! You know how hard I've practiced on taijutsu! How hard I practice at everything!"

"You've practiced the wrong way to do it, and no need to get so angry"

"Then what's the right way to do it sensei?"

"If you'd pay attention in class you'd know"

"Honestly sensei, I try but you're just too boring. Now stop fooling around and teach me!"

"Now, now Naruto why must you yell so often? Not to mention, who are you to order me around? This is not the way you address someone you want help from"

Naruto heaved a great sigh and looked to his feet.

"Sorry about that, I can't seem to control my temper too well"

"All is forgiven, now then about your taijutsu…"

-Later that year-

A silver haired man was off of work and heading home when he was tackled by a blonde haired boy.

"Gaah, Naruto get off!"

Naruto laughed at the reaction before moving off of the man.

"I really did it this time, and I can't believe you yelled like that. I'm on my way to surpassing you Mizuki-sensei"

"You've improved very much in such a short amount of time Naruto, but that doesn't mean much if you can't get out of the academy" was Mizuki's reply as he got to his feet.

"Gah, so mean, sensei. Just cause I can't do the clone jutsu I'll fail, this is stupid"

"You also do horribly on the written exam too, if you were to get a perfect on that we might overlook your horrible clones"

"You know I suck at studying, and hate doing it"

"I'm just voicing your options"

"Nope, you're just being mean like always"

"If I'm so mean, why do you follow me around so much?"

"Because you buy me ramen all the time. How about it then sensei, lunch on you?"

"Hmmm…no"

"Whaa, why? We haven't hung out in forever"

"I have some things to do"

"Alright" at the news Naruto lost his happy hyperactive personality and just looked sad.

Mizuki ruffled Naruto's hair. "Meet at training ground 3 for practice at sunset?"

Naruto brightened up at the words "Definitely, see you there!"

Naruto then ran off to satisfy his hunger for ramen.

Naruto sat in a tree dangling his feet off of the branch. He stared off into the distance, watching the last of today's sunlight disappear. He sat in darkness with a deep frown upon his face.

"He's not coming. That lying bastard"

Naruto jumped out of the tree and made his way towards Konoha.

"Hold-up Naruto! You couldn't wait just a minute after sunset?"

"You shouldn't have been late"

"Yeah, yeah. Come back over here, I have to tell you something important"

"What is it?" Naruto inquired as he walked over to Mizuki.

"I'm leaving Konoha"

"What! Why!"

"Would you like to go with me?"

"… I…y-yeah"

"You don't sound so sure"

"Yeah, I do"

"What about becoming Hokage?"

"I can't tolerate living here without a friend, and you're my only friend, so I'm sure"

"Once I become a missing nin my life will be in danger all of the time. I'll need to get stronger to protect myself. This is why I'm going to steal the forbidden scroll from Konoha" Mizuki awaited Naruto's reaction.

"Steal…from Konoha. I don't think we…it does make sense but…I guess it has to be done"

"You'll be helping me if you're going with me"

"What! I'll probably only be a handicap to you and get us caught "

"You'll be a distraction"

"How"

"While I steal the scroll, you use your sexy jutsu on the guard"

"Huh, but what if it's ineffective?"

"You only need to distract them"

"Right, right"

"We'll do it now then"

"…right"

Stealing the forbidden scroll had been much easier than Naruto and Mizuki had anticipated. The third hokage was the one on guard but he turned out to fall for Naruto's sexy jutsu. The jutsu's title may give you the idea of what it does. For Naruto turns into a buxom older teen girl version of himself with smoke covering the more explicit parts of his naked form. The third passed out due to extreme blood loss, but Narutoand Mizuki knew it wouldn't be too long before he woke up. Therefore the two, now criminals, were headed fast out of Konoha, with Mizuki carrying the forbidden scroll.

Suddenly Mizuki stopped running. Naruto Stopped by his sensei and looked at him questioningly.

"What are you doing sensei, we have to hurry"

"Naruto, you will be quite the hindrance once we get out of the village"

"What are you talking about?"

"I won't kill you, just knock you out. I just don't need you anymore"

"But y-you're my f-friend a-and…" tears started to pool into Naruto's eyes. He began to have trouble speaking, and all he wanted to do was cry but he wouldn't let himself do it.

"Why? … Please just tell me why?"

"All you need to know is that I never liked you, and that I hate this village" after his statement Mizuki gave Naruto a kick to the gut with enough force to knock the boy to the ground.

Naruto clenched his stomached and tried to catch his breath.

"Why is this happening to me?" Naruto whispered this to himself.

Mizuki came over to Naruto and mumbled something to himself before taking another kick at Naruto. Naruto groaned from the pain before getting to his feet as quick as he could.

"I'm… going to go out fighting"

"If theirs anything I like about you, it's your gut's kid" Mizuki then made a slash at Naruto with his kunai.

Naruto dodged the attack and pulled out his own kunai. A battle of taijutsu then commenced, but Naruto was no match for Mizuki especially an injured Naruto that had trouble moving.

"Why did you have to trick me?" Naruto gained a distance between himself and Mizuki and now stood ready if Mizuki attacked.

"For one you're pretty slow, and secondly you deserve it" Mizuki then threw a barrage of shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto tried to jump out of the way but only put himself in more pain and was hit by a majority of the shuriken.

"Bastard, bastard and a liar! What have I done to deserve this kind or treatment?" Naruto yelled all of this as he lay on the floor, with no more strength to get up.

"This has nothing to do with what you've done, but everything to do with what you are" Mizuki closed in on Naruto.

Naruto didn't know what to think of Mizuki's words.

"What? What is it, what am I that's so damn horrible?"

"Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox demon, is sealed inside of you"

"What?"

"That's what you are, the demon that killed so many Konoha shinobi and citizens"

"Liar"

"That's why you are treated the way you are by the villagers"

"Liar"

"I'm not lying, you're a monster"

"**I am not a monster!**"

Mizuki froze at what he saw. Naruto had released it's chakra. The red energy oozed out of his body like water from a faucet. Not only that though, the boy himself had transformed. His nails were longer, eyes were red, whisker marks darker, and teeth bigger and sharper.

Mizuki was scared, he scared of the Kyuubi's power, and the man couldn't bring himself to move. Naruto on the other hand got to his feet and plucked out the shuriken that were lodged into his body. The boy quickly rushed at Mizuki on all fours and puinched him in the gut, Mizuki was soon 5 feet away from Naruto and on his back, and the boy didn't stop with just that punch.

Naruto power, speed, and ability to heal were all greatly increased due to his transformation. Mizuki didn't stand a chance against this Naruto, in no time it was Mizuki who ended up unconscious.

Naruto was still in his transformed state and went in for the kill. He stood in front of Mizuki and took out a kunai. The hand with the kunai began to shake, He began to cry, and Naruto returned to his normal form with tears streaming down his face.

"That bastard is right, I am a monster"

Naruto felt exhaustion coming upon him, and went to rest against the trunk of a tree. While he caught his breath and pondered over his next move he spotted the forgotten forbidden scroll. He got to his feet with a bit of pain and went to retrieve the scroll.

"If I can at least bring this back I can be forgiven"

Naruto went back over to rest against the tree with the scroll in hand.

"Just a bit of rest, and I'll return to the village"

Naruto lay there for a couple of minutes, looking over at the scroll and wanting to look inside.

"Should I…awe why not"

Naruto then opened the scroll and began reading.

"Shadow clone jutsu? Could I do this better that the clone jutsu?"

Naruto read the hand signs for the jutsu, then memorized and practiced using them.

"I'll try it out later"

Naruto now got to his feet and closed the scroll. He began to walk towards the village when two ANBU appeared before the boy. One picked up Mizuki and disappeared in a wirlwing of leaves. The other addressed Naruto.

"Give me the scroll"

Naruto handed over the scroll.

"Report to the Hokage immediately"

At that the anbu disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves just like the other one.

Naruto gulped at his predicament.

"How am I supposed to explain this mess?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 3**

Naruto ran to the hokage tower when he really wanted to walk, but he knew he would just anger the Hokage more by being late. On the way all he could think about was what his punishment would be.

"I'm just a child, I'm sure they won't be too harsh. Then again I'm a monster too…" Naruto mumbled all of this under his breath just before arriving at the tower.

Naruto stood in front of the tower, shaking. He really didn't want to go in, but he had to and he did. Once at the Hokage's door the shakes died down and Naruto recalled how nice the old man has been to him throughout his life. Thus Naruto concluded that his punishment would be fair…unless the hokage was just like Mizuki.

Naruto stood at the door wondering if the old man was just using him. If he just wanted to use Naruto as a weapon. If he saw him as nothing more than a monster. If the old man actually hated Naruto just like everyone else.

The door opened and Sandaime saw a shaking and crying Naruto standing there. The Hokage stepped aside to allow the boy into his office, and Naruto walked past the old man and into the office. The Hokage then closed the door and sat at his desk.

"I saw most of what happened"

Naruto looked towards the old man when he spoke those words.

"Naruto, you are not a monster, you are a human being. Please remember that and let no one tell you otherwise"

Now Naruto wanted to cry some more, but this time out of joy.

"Go home and prepare for your exam"

"Thank you" with that Naruto made his way to his apartment.

Once in his apartment Naruto went strait to bed.

-1 week later-

Yesterday Naruto took the graduation exam for the third time. He barely passed due to his horrible written exam scores, but thanks to the shadow clone jutsu he was now a genin. Naruto was glad but nervous about meeting his team mates today. He wanted to get them to like him, but he knew that was a far fetched idea.

"Team seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha"

Naruto observed his team mates. Sakura is a pink haired girl that is one of the smartest in Naruto's class. Sasuke is a broody raven haired boy that appears to hate everyone and everything. Currently Sakura is jumping up and down, due to being on the same team as her love interest, Sasuke. Naruto is happy to be on the same team as Sakura since he has a big crush on the girl. Naruto asked the girl out many times but was always turned down, rather harshly usually. Sasuke looked mad to be in a team at all.

The other teams were picked off one by one as their appointed senseis' arrived. The last team waiting for their sensei was team seven. Naruto and Sasuke were brooding about having to wait for so long while Sakura attempted to strike up a conversation with Sasuke, who paid the girl no attention.

The door to the classroom was opened and in came a silver haired jounin with a mask that covered the lower half half of his face and hitai-ate covering his left eye.

Naruto sprang out of his chair to yell at the jounin "You're late! What kind of stupid sensei are you!"

"Naruto you idiot don't talk to sensei like that!" yelled Sakura.

"Won't you two shut up?" said Sasuke.

"Hmmm, my first impression of you all is that… I don't like you guys"

The genin team was shocked and speechless.

Team seven then gathered at the roof of the academy building.

"Lets begin with some introductions" stated the jounin.

"What do you want to know?" asked Sakura.

"Likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies… things like that"

"Why don't you introduce yourself to us first sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm not telling you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future…? Uhm…I have lots of hobbies…"

Sakura turned to Naruto and Sasuke "So…all we learned is his name?"

"Now it's your turn, let's start with the one on the right" said Kakashi.

That would be Naruto.

"Alright, I like ramen, training, and the Hokage. I don't like anyone who doesn't like me. My dreams for the future…is to become a good ninja. Hobbies…pranks, even though I haven't done any in a while"

Naruto wasn't quite what Kakashi had expected…

"Since when did you change so much? Is this your attempt to act cool like Sasuke?" questioned Sakura.

"Things happen, and people grow up, Sakura" was Naruto's reply.

He's just trying to act cool remained Sakura's conclusion regarding Naruto's odd behavior.

"Next"

That would be Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things and like very few things. I'd rather not use the word dream, what I have is an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man"

All Sakura could think was how cool Sasuke was. Kakashi was thinking 'I thought so'. As for Naruto 'Do I have anymore instant ramen at home?'.

"Lastly, the girl"

"I'm Haruno Sakura, the thing I like is…well the person I like is…My dream for the future is…" with each pause Sakura stole a glance at Sasuke and in the end she blushed and started giggling.

"The thing I dislike…is Naruto" Sakura said this with a scowl on her face.

Naruto was sad and disappointed but couldn't stop himself from liking the girl.

"My hobby is…" with that Sakura looked at Sasuke once more.

'Jeez more interested in love than being a ninja' thought Kakashi.

"Alright, tomorrow just the four of us will do some survival training" Kakashi informed his students.

"But we've done enough training at the ninja academy" stated Sakura.

"This isn't normal training, and I will be your opponent" said Kakashi.

"Hurry up and tell us already" said Naruto.

"Naruto! Quit being so rude to sensei" Sakura belitled the blonde.

Kakashi then began laughing to himself.

"Eh? What's so funny sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Well… it's just that when I tell you this you guy's won't be happy"

"Spill it already!"

"Naruto!"

"Of the 27 graduates only 9 will move on to become genin, the rest will be sent back to the academy. The test is very difficult with a failure rate of over 66%"

As Kakashi said, the kids were not happy about what their sensei just explained.

"I told you"

The students were speechless.

"What was the point of graduating?" asked Naruto, the one out of the three who had the most trouble graduating.

"That was just to select the ones that have a chance to become genin"

Naruto gritted his teeth at this.

"Tomorrow you will be graded on the training field, bring all of your shinobi tools, and skip breakfast since you'll just throw up"

"Throw up? Is it that tough!" questioned a now panicked Sakura.

"Here's a print-out, where you can read the details" Kakashi then handed each student a paper.

Naruto- 'Uhg…why so much kanji?'

Sakura- 'I have to pass or I'll be separated from Sasuke!'

Sasuke- 'I'll pass easily'

-The next day-

"Good morning" Kakashi greeted his team.

"**You're late!**" yelled Sakura and Naruto.

"Calm down, calm down"

Kakashi then took out an alarm clock

"It's set for noon. Your task is to take these two bells from me by then"

"Those who cannot get a bell by noon get no lunch, and I'll tie you to a stump and eat right in front of you"

The three students then had a common thought 'this is why he told us not to eat'.

"There are only two bells, so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump. And the person who doesn't get a bell fails, so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy. Use deadly force freely, for you won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill"

"Theirs no way one of us genin can overpower or outsmart a jounin. You're setting us up for failure, why?"

Kakashi was shocked; Naruto got half of the test figured out already.

"Speak for yourself dead last, just because you're weak doesn't mean the rest of us are"

Now Kakashi felt sure that they'd never get the second half.

"Sasuke, you're a real conceited jerk. You need to learn your limits"

"You have no idea how strong I am dead last"

"Whatever, are we starting anytime soon sensei?"

"Sure thing, ready…start!"

At that the kids rushed off to hide.

"The basics of a ninja are to hide yourself well" stated Kakashi.

"Let's fight sensei!"

Kakashi looked toward the owner of the voice to see Naruto standing out in the open.

"Uhh, didn't you hear what I just said?"

"If you won't come than I will" with that Naruto came at Kakashi with a kunai in hand.

Sasuke- 'What's that moron doing?'

"Shinobi lesson number one, taijutsu. I'll teach you about it" Kakashi then began digging through his pouch.

This action alarmed Naruto, so he stopped in his charge to prepare for an expected attack. Yet Kakashi didn't pull out a weapon, but a book titled 'Make-out paradise'. This confused Naruto.

"I thought you were going to attack me? What's with the book?"

"I just wanted to get some reading in; it won't make a difference against you guys"

"Oh…" Naruto then completed his charge and slashed his kunai at Kakahi. The jonin doged the attack, so Naruto followed up with a kick to the mans head, but Kakashi ducked out of the way still looking to be engrossed in his book.

"This is pointless" Naruto then made some distance between himself and Kakashi.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" ten Naruto's came into existence at the completion of the jutsu.

Kakashi- 'when did he learn that?'

The Naruto's quickly surrounded Kakashi before charging at the man, kunai in hand. Kakashi responded by jumping in the air as he laughed at the contents of his book. The Naruto's quickly flung a couple of shuriken each at Kakashi. All the shuriken nailed the body of Naruto that soon disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Gah, where did he go!" Naruto said this before looking at his clones with suspicion. Naruto then released his jutsu.

Once the smoke dissipated Naruto looked around but couldn't see Kakashi. In their hidden locations Sakura and Sasuke could see Kakashi behind Naruto, a hand sign formed.

Sakura- 'He's not going to use a jutsu on Naruto is he, but he's a jonin!'

Sasuke- 'He's really serious about this fight'

"Naruto get out of the way, he's going to kill you!" Sakura warned Naruto.

"Too late. Leaf village hidden secret taijutsu technique: 1000 years of death!" Kakashi then shoved his four middle and index fingers at Naruto's butt. The boy was then propelled into the air screaming obscenities and grabbing his sore butt. Naruto landed in the nearby river and Kakashi walked away.

Naruto crawled out of the river and saw that Kakashi had left.

"Hey, I'm not finished with you! Don't just walk out on a fight!"

Sakura- 'That was not a real jutsu'

Sasuke- 'couple of idiots'

When Naruto noticed that Kakashi wasn't coming back he decided to go looking for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sakura roamed through the forest in search of her precious Sasuke, hoping that Kakashi would not get to him first. On her search she spotted Kakashi not too far away from her and halted in her tracks. Once she realized he didn't see her she calmed down.

"Behind you Sakura"

Sakura heeded her sensei's warning and turned around only to come face to face with said man. Sakura was beyond shocked and scared; she had no idea what to do. Kakashi on the other hand formed a hand sign, Sakura was engulfed in a tornado of leaves and Kakashi disappeared. Sakura's eyes glazed over and the leaves fell to the ground.

"Huh? what happened!? Where did sensei go!?" Sakura broke out into a panic, looking all over, with all of her senses on alert.

"Sakura"

The pink haired girl immediately recognized the voice of her beloved Sasuke.

"Sasuke!!" Sakura turned to the origin of the voice and out of the bushes crawled a horribly injured Sasuke with many shuriken and kunai lodged into his body along with a twisted leg.

"Sakura…help me" Sasuke said these words as he gathered his breath and struggled to sit up with the aid a trees trunk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Sakura yelled her heart out.

"Perhaps that was too much…" Kakashi said this as he read his book.

"That scream…"

"Shinobi lesson #2, Genjutsu. Sakura fell easily for it…"

"I'm different from those two"

"Say that when you get a bell…Sasuke"

Kakashi stood no more than ten feet away from Sasuke, book in hand of course, both wary of the battle to come.

"The Uchiha clan, strongest clan of the village…this should be fun" remarked Kakashi.

Sasuke then made the first move and flung a handful of shuriken Kakashi's way. Kakashi easily dodged the attack.

"Such obvious attacks will never work"

Kakashi then noticed Sasuke's true goal of setting of a trap. Kakashi quickly dodged the barrage of knives now headed his was that ultimately lodged themselves into the trunk of a tree. Sasuke used this time to dash behind Kakashi and follow up with a kick to the mans head, but Kakashi was able to block the move and catch Sasuke's leg. Sasuke then attacked with a punch, and kakashi caught his fist. Sasuke looked to come in for a kick with his spare leg but really aimed to grab the bells attached to kakashi's waist with his free hand. The silver haired man noticed such a tad too late, but Sasuke still only managed to touch a bell as Kakashi released his hold on the boy and made some space between the two.

Kakashi: …Strong kid… I didn't even have time to read my Make-out paradise.

"…huh…what happened…" after some time of contemplation Sakura recalled that Sasuke had been near death and asking for her help.

"Sasuke don't die! Where are you!"

After running through the woods in search of Kakashi Naruto was exhausted and very hungry. He cursed his new sensei under his breath as he returned to the training grounds. Naruto went and sat on a stump to just wait for it to all to be over.

"Stupid test that make no sense, stupid sensei's that make stupid test, stupid team mates who hate me, stupid trees that have traps set up on them, stupid stone that…is that food?" Naruto cut short his stupid rant about stupid things to marvel at his discovery. Atop a stone block were two lunch boxes. Narutos' stomach growled. The boy looked all around him and then a big smile was plastered over his face.

Sasuke was kneeling on the ground with Kakashi across from him, and not too far away.

"Well…I have to acknowledge that you are different from the others"

"Hmph"

With that Sasuke got to his feet and quickly formed some hand signs. Kakashi was shocked at his actions and in disbelief that the boy would even be able to pull it off. Yet Sasuke finished his jutsu and out of his mouth came a giant fire ball. The fire ball engulfed Kakashi's form.

When the smoke dissipated Kakashi had disappeared. Sasuke went on full alert, looking up and all around for the silver haired man but still not finding him.

"Below you"

By the time Sasuke looked down a hand had grabbed onto his leg.

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!"

Sasuke let out a scream as he was pulled beneath the ground up to his neck.

"Shinobi lesson #3 ninjutstu, well you are already well ahead of the others in this, but theirs always more to learn" with that said Kakashi took out his book once more and walked away.

"Damn" Sasuke was stuck.

"That idiot sensei, leaving this food here like no one would eat it. I won't be getting a bell, free lunch on the other hand" Naruto sat behind the stone facing towards the forest and away from the training field. He smiled at his brilliance and prepared to dig in.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Kakashi was perched atop the stone as he questioned Naruto.

"…Ummm…just a little joke" Naruto was sweating and not even convincing himself of his lie.

Sakura was frantically searching for Sasuke. She rushed through the forest hoping that the boy was still alright. When Sakura came across Sasuke with only his head sticking out of the ground she froze, screamed and passed out.

Sakura awoke to see Sasuke kneeling beside her.

"Sasuke you're alright!" Sakura said this as she jumped up to hug the boy.

"Don't hug me, let go" Sakura soon did as such and Sasuke got to his feet.

"Their's not much time left until lunch, I'm going again"

"What? You're still going to try and get a bell?"

"I touched one earlier…next time I'll get one"

"Wow! You're incredible Sasuke"

Sakura- I'll never be able to get a bell, I'll be separated from Sasuke

"Don't be so hasty, theirs not much time left anyway. We should save out energy"

Sasuke's reply was simply to give Sakura a death glare and look away.

"There is a man only I can kill"

"What are talking about Sasuke"

"When…"

"…"

"…crying…"

"Crying?"

"My…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm an avenger. I have to become stronger than him. I can't sit here and do nothing"

The sound of the alarm could be heard.

"Damn, I wasted too much time here"

Naruto stood tied to the tree trunk below the alarm clock with Sasuke and Sakura on his sides.

"You guys look really hungry…oh yeah, about the training…there is no need for you all to go back to the academy"

Sakura jumped for joy, Sasuke pretended that it wasn't a big deal, Naruto raised an eyebrow, and Kakashi smiled at the group with the crinkling of his visible eye.

"You should all just quit as ninja"

Sakura had a shocked look on her face. Naruto had a pained look on his face. Sasuke had an angry look on his face.

"Why can't we try again, why do we have to quit?" Naruto stared strait at Kakashi as he asked this awaiting an answer.

"Because you're all a bunch of punks that don't deserve to be ninja"

Sasuke sprinted up of the ground and towards Kakashi. Kakashi quickly pined the boy to the ground, sitting on the boys back with his foot on Sasuke's head and holding the boys arm to his back.

"That's why you're a punk"

"Don't step on Sasuke!!"

"Why do you guys think we were separated into teams and doing this exercise?" as opposed to his usual demeanor Kakashi was serious as he said this.

"Huh" was all Sakura could say.

Naruto just kept silent.

"You guy's aren't understanding the answer to the test, the answer that helps you pass the test"

"So…are you going to tell us" questioned Sakura.

"…"

"Spill it already!" yelled Naruto

"The answer…is teamwork"

All the kids were shoked at the simple answer.

"All of you working together could have gotten the bells"

"Teamwork? But there are three of us and two bells, meaning one of us would still fail. How could we work together if we are fighting over who gets to pass!?" Sakura voiced her epiphany.

"That is how the test is purposefully set up"

Sakura and Naruto were dumbfounded at this.

"The test was to see if you could all get over your own interest and work together as a team. Buy you all…Sakura, all you did was chase after Sasuke. Naruto, you were just running around by yourself, and Sasuke, you just assumed that everyone would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself. The duties are done as a team, Individual skill is important, but teamwork even more important. Running off and making your own decisions can put your comrades in danger, which is why you must work as a unit…I'll give you all one more chance. After lunch I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. You can eat lunch but don't give any to Naruto. It's his punishment for trying to eat alone, if any tries to feed him they fail. I'm the rules here" with that Kakashi disappeared.

"No worries I'm fine without food" Naruto said this but his stomach soon betrayed him when it grumbled.

While Sasuke and Sakura ate Narutos' stomach growled periodically.

"Here" Sasuke was holding out his unch to Naruto.

"But Sasuke Sensei just said…" but Sakura was cut off by Sasuke

"It's alright, I don't sense him near and if he's hungry during the test he'll only be a hindrance" at Sasuke's words Sakura held out her own lunch to Naruto.

Naruto smiled at his new teammates, thinking this just might work out.

"Thanks"

Kakashi observed his students exchange as he rested against a tree trunk not too far away from the group.

"What's this!? You all…" Kakashis' angry voice could be heard coming from the sudden cloud of smoke, his face soon emerged from the smoke looking as menacing as his voice sounded.

Sakura and Naruto let out screams and the entire group tensed in preparation for the worst.

"Pass" suddenly Kakashi wasn't all that menacing and the rest of the team were a little confused and speechless.

"How?" asked Sakura.

"All of the other kids would just do what I told them, they were just morons. Here in the ninja world they say that if you break the rules you're trash. Well those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash"

Sakura and Naruto smiled at having become genin, while Sasuke remained unaffected.

"The training has come to an end. You all pass. Team #7 will begin its duties tomorrow!"

With that Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura began walking back into town.

"Hey! Don't just walk off, untie me!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter 5**

After spending the day chasing after a lost pet cat Naruto was just about fed up with these 'missions'. After so much time of being a genin Naruto has yet to even improve his abilities, especially since all of his potential training time is being sucked into performing simple chores.

"Team 7's next missions shall be…babysitting an elders grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and helping with the potato digging" read the 3rd Hokage to the group.

"That is it! This is so pointless; give us more challenging missions already!" yelled Naruto in defiance.

Sakura was about ready to punch Naruto for his disrespectful actions, and Sasuke was a bit happy at the moment since he as well wanted a more challenging mission.

"Naruto, do I need to explain to you how the missions work?"

"I know how it works old man"

"Then you know that since you three are new genin D-rank missions are perfect for you"

"But this isn't helping at all, just give us a C-rank mission, we're ready"

"I'm so sorry for my students' actions, hokage" Kakashi said this as he muffled Naruto with his hand and restrained the flailing boy.

"Very well Naruto, I believed there is the perfect mission in here for your team" The Hokage then began searching for the mission scroll.

"Woo-hoo! You're awesome sir" Naruto wiggled his way out of Kakashi's grip upon the news to celebrate.

"Bring in the client, Tazuna. You will all be protecting Tazuna on his way back to his home country" Upon the completion of the Hokage's statement the door to the office was opened and in came an old man clutching a bottle of liquor.

"What's with all the brats? How are these shrimps supposed to protect me? Just look at the short one with the stupid face"

After a moment of contemplation Naruto realized that he was the shortest and proceeded to lose his temper.

"Shut your mouth you drunk piece of crap before I make you!"

"Naruto! This is our client, show him respect"

"But sensei, he doesn't show us any respect" with a frown Naruto calmed down.

"I'm the expert bridge builder Tazuna and I expect you all to protect me well on my way back to my country so I can do my job"

The following day the group set out for Tazunas Country.

"Ohhhhh, this is so cool! Let's go people we have places to go, things to see, and thieves to fight off!"

"Shut your mouth already brat. I doubt you can seriously protect me"

"You ungrateful bastard! I ought to slit your throat you old drunk!"

"Naruto!"

"Sorry sensei. And by the way old- Tazuna, I'm an awesome ninja so you have no worries"

"I find that hard to believe"

"I'm really strong you dirty old man!"

"You'll be forever weak in my eyes"

"You bastard! I'll smash that bottle over your head and stab you to death with the shards you-" Naruto was then promptly punched atop the head by Kakashi as Tazuna took a swig from his bottle. Naruto grumbled and the group continued on their way.

Naruto lagged in the back of the group and observed the wilderness as he dreamed about all the Itchiraku ramen he'll miss out on while on this trip. Naruto looked at the trees, stared at the sky and even spotted a puddle on this nice sunny day.

"What!"

Upon hearing his sensei's exclamation Naruto along with the rest of the group spun around. They all saw Kakashi wrapped in spiked chains connected to the gauntlets of two mist ninja on each side of him. The two were look alikes, with gas mask on, and were clothed in black and army print cloth.

In an instant Kakashi was sliced into pieces with his blood splattering in every which way. Naruto couldn't believe it, all the blood and his sensei's death were way too much to handle. He froze and became the next victim.

Yet while Naruto froze Sasuke sprinted into action and pinned the chain of the mysterious ninjas to a nearby tree with a shuriken and a kunai. Sasuke then kicked each of the side by side ninja before they gathered enough sense to disconnect their gauntlets from their chain. The two mist ninja then split up with one charging at Naruto and the other at Tazuna. Naruto managed to get into a defensive stance and Sakura jumped in the way of Tazuna's attacker with a kunai in hand. Sasuke went to protect Sakura and just before impact the attackers were head locked and unconscious in the arms of Kakashi.

Sakura cheered for joy, Tazuna exhaled his breath, and Sasuke looked a bit disappointed. Naruto looked to Kakashi's corps for answers and saw a pile of chopped logs.

Naruto- Body switch jutsu

"Sorry you got injured Naruto, I would have saved you early had I known you'd freeze up like that. Good job though team"

"Geez, I suck"

"You got that right dead last"

"Suck it, Sasuke"

"Go to hell"

"Save it you two. Naruto their claws were covered in poison, we must remove it from your body as soon as possible. And try not to move to limit the spread of the poison"

Naruto looked to his hand damaged by three gashes and bleeding. Naruto soon sported a look of shock and worry.

"Tazuna, we need to talk" with those words Kakashi led his gang to the tied up ninja.

"These look like mist ninja chunin. These guys are typically vicious and known to keep fighting until the very end"

"How did you predict our attack?" one of the mist ninja asked of Kakashi.

"A puddle like that when it hasn't rained in days?"

"Why did you let the brats fight if you knew that?"

"I could have dispatched the two easily, but then I wouldn't know who they were targeting"

"What are you getting at?"

"I needed to know if they were after you or one of us. Yet we were never told that ninja were after you, we were only hired to protect you from thieves and gangs"

Tazuna was silent and looking away from Kakashi's intuitive gaze.

"Had we known ninja were after you this mission would have been classified as the more expensive B-class. Lies cause problems for the mission and we are operating outside of our duties"

"We aren't ready for this! We have to quit and go home sensei! And what about Naruto's wound, we have to get him to a doctor!" Sakura screamed this in panic of having to go through another battle.

Kakashi stopped staring down Tazuna long enough to take a look at Naruto.

"You're right Sakura. Let's return to the village"

"No need" with that Naruto stabbed his wound and started draining the poisoned blood.

"The party is just getting started I'm sure. All I've done is get hurt, and that's no way to go out. I asked for a harder mission and I got one, that's karma I guess"

"Naruto! What are you doing! You're talking like a crazy person!" Sakura rambled out in a panic

"We'll be continuing this mission team, I won't be a hindrance"

"Uhhhh, Naruto if you lose anymore blood you could die"

Naruto just stopped himself from panicking and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Help Sensei!"

"Let me see your wound"

"I can't believe you just stabbed yourself Naruto, you **are** crazy!"

As Kakashi patched up Naruto's wound both he and Naruto saw it already healing and concluded it to be the power of the nine-tailed fox.

"Sensei…I need to tell you the truth"

"I'm listening"

"There is a very rich and powerful man after my life. You've probably heard his name before. The shipping magnate Gatou"

"Gatou of the shipping company? He's one of the richest people in the world"

"Officially he has the shipping company but he also sells drugs and other illegal items using ninjas and gangs to take over businesses and countries. He's a horrible person. About a year ago, with money and violence, he took over the shipping company in wave country. With Gatou's monopoly on all business trafficking all he has to fear is the completion of my bridge"

"So he wants to kill you" simply stated Sakura

"Why did you lie about the mission details?" asked an inquisitive Kakashi

"My country is very poor, even the feudal lord has no money. We couldn't possibly afford a B-rank mission. No worries though. If you guys ditch me I'll only be killed, my family will be crushed, and my country doomed for destruction" Tazuna finished his sad tale with a sarcastic hearty laugh.

"We pretty much have no choice but we'll at least protect you until you get to your country"

Tazuna- Suckers

The group now rode through the mist in a small boat on their way to the island of wave country where Tazuna will finish his bridge.

"The mist is so thick you can't see anything up ahead" observed Sakura.

When a huge figure became much clearer Naruto marveled at the size of the unfinished bridge.

"You built that Tazuna!"

"Quiet you" the driver of the boat chastised Naruto.

"We are hiding in the mist and not using the engine for a reason, if Gatou were to find us…"

Naruto shut his mouth tight and was immediately nervous of trouble due to his outburst.

As the boat rode through a dark tunnel and exited towards a beautiful jungle within the water Naruto marveled at all he had never seen.

The group departed the boat at the arrival on the dock

"Good bye and good luck to you all"

"Thank you very much" at Tazuna's thanks the boat went on its way and the group set out for Tazuna's home.

At the rustle of bushes Naruto went into a panic.

"What was that!"

"Just a wild animal Naruto" assured Kakashi.

"And that!"

"The wind"

"Stop acting like an idiot Naruto!" yelled Sakura now annoyed by Naruto

"I saw a shadow!" with that Naruto flung a shurriken at a bush

Kakashi went to check the bush while Sakura and Naruto argued.

Kakashi- A snow rabbit? With a white coat in the spring? He's been kept for body switching. So they're already here.

"Everyone get down!"

At Kakashi's command everyone flung themselves to the ground as a giant blade spun above them and jammed itself in a tree. No latter did a man perch himself on the handle of the blade. Mist headband resting slanted on spiky brown hair, the man had his mouth and nose covered by bandages and wore only pants and arm and leg warmers with a strap wrapped around his neck going down his torso and connecting to his pants.

Naruto's blood rushed. He wasn't freezing this time, Naruto wanted to fight this man. He knew he should be afraid of him but he still wanted to fight. With Kakashi at his side Naruto stayed put and observed his sensei interact with the powerful man.

"Missing mist ninja, Momochi Zabuza, fancy meeting you here. Everyone stay back, this one is too strong. I'll need my left eye for you"

"And you are sharringan Kakashi. I'll be killing the old man though"

At the mention of the sharringan Sasuke revealed shock and wanted answers.

"Team, surround and protect Tazuna. As for you Zabuza, it's time for a fight" with those words Kakashi lifted up his headband and revealed his left eye.

Naruto marveled at the oddness of the red eye surrounded by three black commas and wondered.

"Sharringan first thing eh? I'm honored"

"What the hell is a sharringan?"

"Sharringan… it is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of gen, tai, and nin-jutsu. The sharringan is one of the types of eyes that give you this power. And That's not even all it can do…" sasuke mindlessly rambled out these facts to Naruto's amazement .

Naruto- Why does he know that?

"That's right, it does even more, with the sharringan you can copy your opponents' movements once you see them" Zabuza finished Sasuke's tale.

A mist formed around the team as Zabuza spoke once more.

"The man who copied a thousand jutsu, copy cat ninja Kakashi, this ought to be fun"

Naruto and Sakura marveled at their senseis' new found notoriety while Sasuke grumbled over the happenings.

Sasuke- The Sharringan only occurs in a select few of the Uchiha clan, so what the hell is going on here?

"Enough chit-chat, I have an old man to kill"

At Zabuza's outburst team seven surrounded Tazuna with kunai in hand.

"I will have to fight you first though, right Kakashi" at that Zabuza pulled his sword out of the tree and jumped into the near by lake.

Zabuza came to and stood upon the surface of the water already forming hand sighns.

Kakashi- He's releasing a lot of chakra

"Hidden mist jtusu" as those words left his lips Zabuza disappeared.

Everyone was immediately in a panic.

"Prepare your selves, when he was a part of the mist village Zabuza was known for his silent killing expertise" at Kakashi's words all of the genin were practically shaking in their sandals.

"The mist is getting thicker!" Naruto shouted upon discovery.

"8 choices" this voice came from no specific location but all of the group could tell it was Zabuza.

"Lungs, liver, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, heart, kidneys. Hmmmm, which to go after?"

The entire group went on full alert at the rush of killer intent that Zabuza released. Kakashi started making hand signs. Sasuke got so nervous he contemplated suicide.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll protect the whole team with my life" With Kakashi's words Sasuke calmed down.

"I won't let any of you die" Kakashi turned towards his team with a Kakashi-smile.

"I'm not so sure about that" to the complete shock of the genin and Tazuna, Zabuza appeared in their circle of protection. But before he could swing his cleaver of a sword, Kakashi stabbed him in the gut with a kunai.

Water dripped from Zabuza's wound.

"Behind you sensei!" Naruto yelled in warning.

Zabuza exploded into water and another Zabuza behind Kakashi cut the copy ninja in half only to see Kakashi explode into water as well.

Zabuza-he copied water clone jutsu in the mist?

Kakashi now held a kunai to Zabuza's throat.

"It's over" team seven began to rejoice.

"You don't get it, you can't defeat me with your money-like imitations. You're pretty good though. Before you even spoke with your team you had copied my jutsu and replaced yourself with a clone"

"I'm also not that easy" this voice was Zabuza's as well but it came from behind Kakashi. The jonin quickly stabbed the Zabuza ahead of him only for the man to explode into water.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own

**Chapter 6 **

Kakashi tried to turn around to face his enemy just as Zabuza prepared to chop off his head. Kakashi dropped to the floor and Zabuza swung his sword through the air. Lodging his sword in the ground behind him for greater control and power Zabuza kicked the still crouching Kakashi into the nearby lake. Kakashi surfaced the water with Zabuza behind him and forming hand signs.

"Water prison jutsu!" with Zabuza's words Kakashi was sealed in a bowl of water.

"Struggling just makes it worse, you're stuck Kakashi. We'll finish this up right after I take care of the brats"

With one fist in the water prison Zabuza formed hand signs.

"Water clone jutsu" and out of the lake a Zabuza clone walked towards the genin.

"You brats think you're real ninja huh? But you're wrong. Real ninja have come face to face with death many times…and survived. You all are no where near close enough to be called ninja, you're just a bunch of brats" as the Zabuza clone talked he formed hand signs and began to disappear.

Naruto watched Zabuza's every move as soon as he exited the water. He wanted this fight.

"Where-" before the completion of his sentence Naruto was punched in the face knocking off his headband and sending him flying. Zabuza stomped on Naruto's headband as the boy landed painfully onto the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed in fright of the boys' health.

"You all need to take Tazuna and run! As long as Zabuza is holding me he can't go after you, and the clone can only go so far!" Kakashi screamed his advice to his students ready to die if they could live and hoping they would follow his words.

Naruto got to his feet and pulled out a kunai.

"That idiots trying to fight!" Sakura screamed her disbelief and anger.

"It'll take more than just one hit big guy"

"Tough words, but can you back them up?"

Naruto answered with a charge. Zabuza sent a punch to Naruto's head, which the boy blocked with one arm as he slashed at Zabuza with his kunai. The hit didn't land and Naruto was once again sent flying with a kick from Zabuza.

"Naruto you idiot! What the hell were you thinking charging in there all by yourself!" Sakura screamed out her frustrations as Naruto got back to his feet.

"Shut up Sakura, I was just testing the waters. And if you guys don't mind getting knocked around a little bit, I have a plan. Here comes the real battle big guy!"

"Just tell us your plan moron"

"What about Tazuna?" when Sakura spoke up on her concerns Sasuke and Naruto dialed down the blood lust to see if this fight was even going to happen.

"That's right, your life is at stake too" Naruto faced Tazuna and looked to the man questioningly.

"Don't sweat it kids. Hell, I got you all into this mess. Do whatever you need to do"

"Thanks old man"

"hahaha, just a bunch of brats. At your age I'd already killed a dozen times over" the real Zabuza spoke up.

"The demon Zabuza… There was once a final obstacle set before the youth of the mist village, also known as the blood mist village, before they became ninja…"was Kakashi's reaction to Zabuza's words.

"You know about the graduation exam then"

"So what did they do and what did he do? Come on, say it already!" Naruto badgered the jonin for answers in impatience.

"hehehe… fights to the death between students. Friends who grew up and trained with one another were forced to fight to the death" Zabuza shared this horrible truth with great glee.

"A decade ago the hidden mist final exam was forced to change due to the arrival of a demon the previous year" Kakashi spoke up once again.

"The demon… What did he do?" asked a very sickened and frightened Sakura.

"A child, not even a ninja, killed over a hundred of the students" finished Kakashi.

"That was fun" commented Zabuza as he reminisced with a smile under his bandaged face"

The genin froze in shock. Sasuke was soon kneed into the air and subsequently punched into the ground by the forgotten Zabuza clone. With a stomp to Sasuke's gut the boy spit up blood as Zabuza began to grab for his sword.

Naruto pulled out some shuriken and dashed towards Zabuza as he threw the weapons. Zabuza jumped away from Sasuke who got to his feet as quickly as he could. The two boys now stood side by side and facing the Zabuza clone.

"Stall him"

"What!"

"Sakura, you should help out Sasuke!" Naruto yelled his orders as he rushed off towards the real Zabuza.

Sasuke pondered inquiring about the other boys' mental state, but had a powerful clone to fight while being injured, and thought it best to deal with his situation. The clone started going after Naruto, so Sasuke jumped between the two and went at the clone with his strongest kick.

"Thanks for the save!"

"Stop talking to me!"

Naruto jumped into the air, over the stationary Zabuza, flinging shuriken and kunai. Zabuza blocked all the weapons with his free hand.

"Is that your best brat? I have to say that I'm disappointed"

Naruto looked to Zabuza with a smile as he splashed into the water. Zabuza questioned the odd behavior but felt little need to be fearful.

"shadow clone jutsu"

"What the hell!"

"gotcha big guy!" Naruto clones were grabbing all over Zabuza in an attempt to restrain the man. Zabuza fought as much as possible but the clones he destroyed were continually soon replaced.

The real Naruto walked out of the lake pretty exhausted. He looked to his team mates to see them still fighting the clone and pulled out a bunch of shuriken and kunai.

"I'd let go now…suit yourself" and Naruto sent his weapons flying in all sorts of directions to the restrained Zabuza. With hesitation and great frustraition Zabuza released the jutsu and knocked down the weapons along with a bunch of clones by the swing of his sword.

"You're dead you little bastard!" Zabuza yelled as he raised his sword and ran towards Naruto. With a smile Naruto stood his ground.

"Forgetting someone?" Zabuza froze in realization just as Kakashi kicked the man back into the lake.

In anger Zabuza stood atop the water and formed hand signs at super speeds, yet Kakashi was on the water and copying the other mans every move. Naruto watched in awe as his sensei showed what the sharingan could really do.

"Naruto!"

"Oh, sorry Sakura. Naruto to the rescue!" and Naruto joined his team mates in fighting off the clone. Moments later the clone was once again a puddle of water.

"He's too exhausted. Needs the energy for his fight with Kakashi"

"You're so smart, Sasuke"

"Sakura, ummm, you kind of suck. I mean look at Sasuke. Did he protect you during the whole fight?"

"No, you idiot. And I don't suck!"

"I'm just saying that you might want to get some more practice in"

"Naruto, you-" before Sakura and Naruto could finish their argument a rush of lake water shocked the group, soaked the group, and led them to focus on Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Now it's over" Zabuza lay against a tree with a couple of kunai stuck in his arm and leg with Kakashi in a branch of the tree and ready to kill.

"How do you know? You can see the future now?"

"I see you dead"

And moments later Zabuza was dead, with needles protruding from his neck.

"Yup, he's dead" In a tree across from Kakashi stood a masked wave ninja clothed in a jumpsuit and a robe.

Kakashi teleported to Zabuza's location and confirmed his death.

"Thank you, I have been searching for the chance to kill Zabuza for quite some time"

"Your mask says you are a mist hunter-nin"

"You are correct"

"You're not much older than me! How did you do it?"

"Naruto!"

"I'm very good at what I do" in a whirlwind of leaves the hunter-nin teleported to Zabuza's body.

"Now that your battle is over I shall dispose of this body and the many secrets it holds" and with yet another whirlwind of leaves the boy was gone.

"So that really happens?"

"Yes Naruto, in this world there are kids younger than you and stronger than me"

"Grrrrrr…then I just have to work harder huh?"

"You probably want to surpass me first, genius"

"What! I totally showed you up in this fight!"

"Head to head you know I'd win, and if anything you performed at just under my level"

"You cocky son of a-"

"Sensei!" With Sakura's yell the whole group looked to the now collapsed Kakashi.

"Don't worry, it won't take too long to get to my house and let you all rest"

"Let's get walking then"

"Who died and made you leader Naruto? If anyone Sasuke is the new leader"

"Shut up Sakura"

"Just help Sasuke carry sensei, Naruto"


End file.
